The field of the present invention is water cooling systems for vehicles and particularly motorcycles.
Cooling systems for motorcycles including large motorcycles, motor scooters, motor bikes and the like have generally employed air-cooled engines. Air cooled engines have generally been found lighter in weight, less complicated and more compact. Such attributes are generally advantageous on motorcycles of all types because of the need for lightweight and compact design. Recently, it has been found advantageous in certain situations to employ a water-cooled system. Reference here to water-cooled systems is intended to encompass such systems whether using water or other form of liquid coolant. Water-cooled systems are more efficient in maintaining a uniform temperature. However, such systems generally require more space and are heavier.
More space is required for both the radiator and the air flow path to and from the radiator. Furthermore, the coolant and the radiator itself add additional weight. In light of the stringent demands for compactness and lightness, optimum arrangements for maximum radiator efficiency in the most compact design and balanced arrangement is necessary.